The invention relates to a rescue system for rescuing persons by air, particularly from tall buildings or airplanes, comprising a receptacle wherein at least one parachute or paraglider is arranged, and a harness for the parachute or paraglider which is connected to the receptacle.
A device of this general type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,786. In this type of device, a round chute is stored in a case with the harness hanging out of the suitcase. It has proven to be disadvantageous that in the event that it is needed, owing to the prevailing panic, the harnesses hanging out of the suitcase often become tangled, so that the rescue unit is either no longer usable at all, or it takes so much time to put on the rescue unit that it is impossible to make a fast escape.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a rescue system, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which is dependable and facilitates a fast and safe escape by the user.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a rescue system for rescuing persons by air, comprising:
a receptacle formed as a closable package having a substantially cuboid or suitcase-type shape and having an opening mechanism for opening the receptacle;
at least one flying device selected from the group consisting of a parachute and a paraglider disposed in the package; and
a harness attached to the flying device and disposed inside the receptacle when the package is closed.
With the above and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a rescue device, comprising a receptacle formed as an airbag and containing a flying device selected from the group consisting of a parachute and a paraglider, and a harness for the flying device fixed to the receptacle.
In other words, the objects of the invention are achieved by constructing the receptacle as a closable, substantially cuboid or suitcase-shaped package with an opening device for the receptacle, whereby the harness for the parachute or paraglider is disposed inside the closed receptacle. Disposing the harness for the parachute or paraglider inside the closed receptacle prevents the harness for one parachute or paraglider from getting tangled with a harness of one of the other rescue systems during storage. Furthermore, the suitcase-shaped package makes it possible to store the rescue system efficiently.
According to another embodiment, the opening device is constructed as a quick-open device, it being possible for the user to put on the harness for the parachute or paraglider together with the receptacle without any further manipulation after the actuation of the opening mechanism. This particularly user-friendly variant guarantees that the rescue system is quickly available and prevents possible errors in putting on the rescue system almost entirely. The user need only activate the opening mechanism, whereupon the receptacle folds open and releases the harness for the parachute or paraglider. It has proven particularly advantageous when the opening mechanism is disposed at a breaking point and/or at opening straps of the receptacle.
According to another embodiment of the inventive rescue system, in order to guarantee that the parachute or paraglider opens even in jumps at low altitude, the parachute is a controllable quick-opener, for instance a delta chute.
In accordance with another exemplary embodiment, in order to prevent possible sources of error for the usually inexperienced user, the parachute or paraglider is furnished with what is known as an xe2x80x9cautomatic opening systemxe2x80x9d, wherein the parachute or paraglider is provided with a rip cord with a rip hook at the end, whereby it has proven particularly safe when at least the end of the rip cord with the hook protrudes from the closed receptacle for purposes of securing it at part of a building or airplane in a detachable or permanent fashion. The rescue systems can thus be efficiently stored next to one another packed into one unit in a favorable jump-off location, and by hanging the hooks on a fixed part of a building such as a steel cable, the rescue systems can already be made ready for use.
Alternatively, it can be provided that the opening process is initiated by means of a xe2x80x9chand deploy.xe2x80x9d The opening of the parachute or paraglider is then triggered by means of a small auxiliary chute.
According to a variant of the inventive rescue system, the receptacle for a parachute or paraglider with a preferably permanently attached harness can comprise an airbag, preferably in the form of a seat, whereby it has also proven particularly advantageous when the airbag is constructed in at least two parts, with a first part disposed in the area of the user""s back and buttocks, and a second part arranged in the chest and stomach area. Experience has shown that one of the biggest problems that unpracticed users have in parachuting or paragliding is the landing. Arranging an airbag in the area of the back and buttocks and in the area of the chest and stomach guarantees the near total prevention of injuries as a result of landing hard or landing on an obstacle such as a car, traffic sign, and so on.
Provided that the invention is not subject to any limitation with respect to how the airbag is inflated, it has proven expedient with respect to achieving a simple construction when the airbag is filled by means either of compressed air or ram air.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, which is particularly simple in terms of handling, the harness for the parachute or paraglider is fixed to the receptacle, and the receptacle is provided as a closable package with a quick-open mechanism, whereby the parachute or paraglider is disposed inside the closed receptacle and connected to a rip cord with a hook attached to it, whereby at least the end of the rip cord with the hook protrudes from the closed receptacle for purposes of securing it to part of a building or airplane in a detachable or permanent fashion. A space-efficient rescue system is thereby achieved, with which a fast and safe rescuing of persons by air is provided, and which allows an injury-free landing.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a rescue system for rescuing persons by air, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.